


Unraveled

by Anti_Gravity



Series: The Last Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, No Spoilers, Pure Speculation, no self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Gravity/pseuds/Anti_Gravity
Summary: Rey keeps her arms covered for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so I apologize for how bad this probably is. The mobile site is really difficult to proofread on. Sorry!

Rey had been keeping her arms wrapped for as long as she could remember. She'd never allowed anyone to see them bare, and only ever unwrapped them in complete privacy. That is, until D'Qar.

General Organa had a commanding presence, even to those who couldn't sense The Force constantly surrounding her. So when Leia gently and privately asked Rey to let her see her arms (after Rey had so vehemently denied a medic the same privilege), the young scavenger couldn't say no.

The general had gasped as soon as Rey's forearm was bared to her, eyes immediately searching the girl's face. Rey looked steadily back at her, feeling Leia's shock and recognition as if they were her own. She allowed Leia to run her fingers lightly over her arm, turning it gently by the wrist to see all around.

A knock at the door had Rey swiftly rewrapping, the general requesting a moment from whoever was on the other side. She pulled Rey into a hug then, just holding her close. Rey, long starved for affection, gladly sank into the embrace and tucked her forehead into Leia's shoulder.

"You won't tell anyone?" Rey pleaded.

Leia squeezed her tighter before pulling back and holding her at arm's length. "No, of course not," she said seriously. "But thank you for trusting me with this."

Rey nodded gratefully, stepping to the side to gather her things as the general moved to open the door. She edged past Threepio on her way out, and held her arm thoughtfully all the way back to medical.

She received orders to follow the map to Luke Skywalker the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

__The walk up the island steps on Ahch-To was strenuous, but nothing Rey couldn't handle. Not after a decade of scrambling over dunes just to survive. It was the sight of the bearded man at the top that took her breath away.

She had felt him before she even landed the Falcon. Had felt him feel her presence, too. But his emotions were hidden from her, so it was with trepidation that she had climbed the thousands of steps to reach him.

When their eyes met, Rey was rendered speechless. Afraid he would leave her, she reached into her bag and withdrew the lightsaber, extending it anxiously toward him. He stared at it, his jaw working, and then suddenly Rey was on her knees, overtaken by the same powerful Force vision she'd experienced on Takodana. This time, however, there was more to it.

_The heavy rains had masked their approach. No one had even felt them coming. No one expected them to. Luke Skywalker had sensed a growing darkness in his nephew, but he didn't realized that darkness had also been sensed by another._

_The Knights of Ren had made short work of the first few younglings in an outbuilding, as most were asleep at such a late hour. The others woke as soon as the deaths resonated through The Force._

_Luke and the older padawans rushed outside into the rain, sabers ready. Ben hurried to match his uncle's stride. A few of the younglings followed them out, wielding training staffs and rocks._

_This was all wrong--the Empire had fallen, it was scattered and broken. The rebellion had been successful and their enemies were few. The Jedi were to return in numbers rivaling the days before the fall of the Republic. But here was a new enemy, born of the dark reaches, intent on finishing what Palpatine had started. And they intended to add to their ranks any they could turn._

_The fighting was furious, Luke desperately trying to gain the upper hand even as his padawans fell around him. He shouted orders that could barely be heard above the storm, and suddenly he realized that Ben was no longer at his side._

_Reaching out with the Force, he found him a little ways off, surrounded by three hooded figures. Ben was on his knees, hands up, saber discarded somewhere in the mud. His eyes were wild with fright and...something worse. Exhilaration._

_One of the dark figures extended a hand to him, helping him to his feet. Luke called out, running toward the group with his saber lit. Ben looked at him, and then began to follow two of the figures away as the third ignited his blade and turned to confront the attacking Jedi._

_The Knight met his blows expertly, but Luke soon overpowered him. A child's voice cried out, carried over the wind, and Luke rushed to their aid, striking down the Knight who was getting ready to execute them. He sent the youngling off in the direction of the main building with instructions to gather the others and hide._

_Another youngling's voice cried out, this time calling for Ben. The young girl rushed toward the Knights' ship, staff in hand, ready to save Ben from capture. She didn't realize he was leaving of his own will._

_A knight suddenly blocked her way. The girl swung her wooden staff toward his legs, but he sliced it cleanly in half with little effort, bringing his blade up to do the same to her. The saber arced down toward her head, only to be stopped mere inches away by a mechanical hand._

_Luke had barely made it in time, and the Knight's saber blade swiftly melted through the synthetic flesh of Skywalker's hand gripped around it. The metal beneath the flesh heated, glowing red as Luke forced the saber away from the girl, bringing his own blade up to slice the Knight's head neatly off._

_Three more Knights rushed toward them, and Luke knew the time to fight was over. Grabbing the girl's arm with his still-glowing mechanical hand, he barely registered her scream of pain as he hoisted her up and began running away._

Rey awoke in a dimly lit room, sweat heavy on her brow. She rolled her head to the side, barely taking in her surroundings as she attempted to process what she'd just seen.

She knew that place, those people. Everything about the vision had felt familiar to her. And now suddenly, she was beginning to remember. Gaps in her memory began to fill. Her childhood, her training, her...her parents. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she couldn't remember after all.

Luke came in then, and for the first time, she felt his emotions. Conflict. Sorrow. Regret.

He sat at the small table near her bed, glancing at her solemnly before reaching for a piece of bread, tearing it in half and offering her some. She shook her head and he returned it to the plate. They sat in silence for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I suppose," he said quietly, "now that you have answers, you've got a lot of questions."


End file.
